1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water/soil separative planting system, and particularly to a flowerpot which has automatic water preserving, drainage, and recycling facilities.
2. Description of The Prior Art
People living in urban areas often keep flowers, shrubs, trees, and other plants in flowerpots and place the pots on terraces, balconies or decks. Such plants not only provide good air quality but also beautify the places. However, since a conventional flowerpot includes neither self water storage facility nor automatic water drainage facility, the plant in the pot is frequently subjected to a water problem, either an excessive water or a shortage of water. In other words, the root of the plant will soon be rotten if it is soaked in the water for a substantial time period because of a continuous rainfall or an excessive watering. The plant will naturally wither if it is not watered enough and no rain falls.